Save Me
by keepcalmandstonyon
Summary: Steve has these nightmares, which cause him to become different from what he used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me||Stony.

Rating; Mature (for other chapters.)

**First Chapter's just the beginning, no smut. Yet.**

Chapter One;

Steve was just a guy, a normal guy, who had a serum into him which made him Captain America. He fell in love, with, well, Tony Stark. Although, Steve couldn't fathom it, he also wondered why Tony loved him so much. He always had nightmares, of what happened before he had been unthawed. Sometimes, he would even cry in the middle of the night, due to his nightmares. Even when they had meetings, or went out for missions, Steve would get angry, or just cry. Tony didn't know what was wrong, but he did know that he wants his Steve back. Caring, loving, adorable Steve. Not this mess.

One night, Steve had this nightmare, that he hadn't been thawed and that he was still in the ocean, drowning, begging for air. Thank God Tony was beside him, to comfort him, to hold him. Steve gave out small cries throughout the night, still holding on to Tony. Tony, on the other hand, wanted to know what was wrong. So, as always, he went through things, wondered why Steve had a sketchbook.


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me||Stony.

Rating; Mature (for other chapters.)

A/N; Sorry the beginning so short! I was writing in a rush. This one will be longer, I promise. :)

Trigger Warning; Suicide drawings&Self-Harm.

Chapter Two;

Steve woke up from his nightmare, panting, shaking, wondering why he was in a strange bed, with a strange man. Tony woke up, looking at Steve, with a small wonder. "S-Steve?" Tony said, biting his lip. The blonde looked at Tony, _just_ wondering who the hell he was, and why he was wearing an engagement ring. "Steve, I know you're not you right now, because of your...Nightmares, but, please, go back to sleep." Tony had said, rubbing his eyes. Steve had laid back down, and Tony, wrapped his arm around him. Steve closed his eyes, just thinking about the War. "N-No...NO!" Steve had yelled, waking up Tony, on accident. Thank God, Tony was a sound sleeper. The blonde, twisted and turned, thinking about that moment, where he had been in the plane, to destroy the Tesseract. He had turned, almost falling from the bed. "H-Help!" Steve yelled, dreaming that he was drowning. "God, h-help..." Steve eyes were watering up, he started to cry. _Cry_. Steve Rogers does not cry, goddamn it. As he began weeping, Tony woke up, wondering what the commotion was. "Steve, babe." Tony at first said, so he didn't worry the blonde. "Please...Go to bed..." The brunette said, wrapping his arm around Steve. Steve sighed, trying to go back to sleep. Another nightmare, on a Thursday.

The next morning, Tony had been gone, to his lab, and Steve was left alone, in bed. He woke up, panting loudly. Steve took a breath, and walked to the bathroom, taking a short shower. As Steve was in the shower, for about, 30 minutes, he kept having thoughts about the nightmare. What if it meant something? What if it was meant for Steve to **not** be thawed? Steve got out, getting ready for the day. He walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, wondering. Obviously, he hid his sketchbook, on the side of the couch, so Tony didn't have to see. He flipped through his book, looking at all the things he drew. They were mostly sketchings of him dying, or him cutting, not on purpose. He sighed, just looking at them. "Jarvis." He said, biting down on his lip, causing it to bleed, a little. "Yes, Mr. Rogers?" The Al said, awaiting his reply. "Tell Mr. Stark that I'll be gone, for a few minutes." Steve replied, going to the guest bathroom, trying to find a small razor. "Jarvis?" Steve asked. "Yes?" It replied. "Lock the bathroom door." Steve said, nervous to even start. At first, Steve had to close his eyes, then he slashed through his perfect skin, just waiting for the blood to come out. It flowed, and Steve had opened his eyes. The blood, dripped and that's what he wanted to see all along. His own blood.

A few minutes after, Tony had walked upstairs, wondering why the guest bathroom door was closed. No one even used the guest's bathroom, so why even bother locking it? The brunette wiggled on the doorknob, curious to know who was in there. 'Shit.' Steve thought, biting his lip. "One minute!" He yelled, trying to find the perfect spot to hide his blood-covered razor. Steve wrapped a towel around his arm, frantic. He opened the door, hoping that Tony doesn't notice his arm and the towel. And the excessive amount of blood. "Steve? What were you doing in there?" Tony asked, tilting his head in confusion. Did Steve have something to tell Tony? "N-Nothing, Tony..." Steve said, trying to get out of the way. Tony bit his lip and held Steve's arm, looking down at the towel. It was stained, with blood, and Tony had to figure out why. "Steve...Please, tell me..." Tony looked at his fiancee, just...Concerned that Steve didn't tell him anything. Steve didn't reply, he just walked off, not questioning anything. Tony was scared, not for him, but for Steve. He didn't know why he even did it, but, he wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is NOT a new chapter. Sorry to disappoint you guys.**

**This is just the admin saying that she'll be on a week hiatus, due to Spring Break.**

**She's not doing anything BUT watching Les Miserables all SPRING BREAK. **

**Just hope you lovelies understand. :)**

**~Admin1.~**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SO SORRY!

I can't update this story because feels.


End file.
